1. Field or the Invention
The present invention relates to protective guards for structural corners and corner edges and particularly to removable protective guards for use as a shield on a wall, piece of furniture or the like having metal beading or metal backing.
2. Prior art
In recent years, use of metal for framing and backing has escalated in construction, and particularly in building interior construction. For example, metal studs are frequently used for interior framing and metal beading or metal backing has long been used for maintaining the shape and integrity of structural corners over sheetrock and the like. Typically, the metal beading or metal backing on structural corners is covered in finished fashion prior to the laying of carpet. Unfortunately, carpet layers and the like are faced with a finished structural corner when measuring, cutting and laying the carpet. For such work, the need has long been felt for appropriate corner protection which is inexpensive, removable, reusable and which does not mar the finished surface when in use, being attached or removed.
Prior art discloses corner protectors which function mainly to protect objects striking a corner with mainly incidental provision for avoiding marring the appearance of the corner when the corner protector is attached or removed. Prior art generally teaches away from removable corner protectors which avoid marring the protected corner upon attachment or removal. Typical of corner protector attachment are Velcro strips, suction means, magnetic means, adhesive and tethering tapes or ties, all of which immediately attach or abut directly against the finished surface of the corner. Removal of such corner protectors typically mars the surface, requiring refinishing for appearance.
Prior art generally discloses corner protectors having body structure extending outward from the corner which functions to absorb impact. Such body structure can result in inaccurate corner measurement when working around the corner, such as carpet laying.
With the increased use of abrasive jute backed carpets, carpet layers face a unique situation when laying carpet in the vicinity of structural corners and corner edges. Typically, a structural corner will have metal beading to maintain the shape and integrity of the corner and particularly the corner edge. The corner will be finished over the metal beading prior to carpet being laid. When the carpet is laid to accommodate the corners, the backing of the carpet typically abuts the finished corner and the carpet backing mars the finished exterior of the corner and to some degree the adjacent walls. In addition, in protecting the corner, typical corner protectors mar the finish of the corner being protected when being attached or removed.
The available protectors do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.